


Pink balloons

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren probes into general hux's mind in an attempt to know more about him and finds something rather intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink balloons

General Hux was not the most forthcoming man. Kylo Ren actually regretted having to, but he found himself looking into the man's mind while he slept just to get close to him in some way. He wanted to know all about him, despite what the smaller man seemed to think. It was about more than just tension and rough sex. And as much as that fact scared him a bit, the knight still sought to do anything he could to get closer to him.

One day while he was probing, he stumbled upon an interesting piece of information. The general seemed to really favor pink balloons. As to why was a mystery, but it seemed that they brought him a certain calm. A feeling he had not felt in quite sometime, and kylo ren did not need to probe his lover's mind to be aware of that. He hummed in consideration, pulling the covers over Hux while he slept before getting up from the bed.

Hux sighed as he awoke to find ren gone. His blue eyes blinked before he rose from bed and went about his normal routine. He missed Ren when he woke up to him not being there, not that he would admit it. The ginger haired man yawned, feeling as if he didn't get enough sleep, as usual. Still he showered, shaved and got dressed, draping his greatcoat over his shoulders before setting off for his office.

Once there he huffed softly, opening the door and turning on the light. His brows knitted together, slowly approaching his desk that now had a bouquet of pink balloons tied to it. He was confused at first, but then it hit him. Ren. Of course. The man must have been poking around in his mind again. How many times must he tell Ren not to do that? Was he no longer allowed any private thoughts at all? He picked up the tag and sure enough.

He sighed in annoyance, sitting at his desk and grabbing a data pad, getting to work as he usually did. He took his stylus pen in his hand and studied his reports before he paused. A small smile came to his face and he turned to the balloons, bouncing one lightly with his finger. The gesture was sweet, surely, even in the evasive nature of it. He watched the balloons for a moment more before rising from his chair, leaving his work as it was and heading for kylo ren's quarters.

The door to his private quarters slid open and kylo ren looked over, meeting eyes with the smaller man he simply smiled.

"Honestly, Ren--" Hux said, mouth hanging open to lecture him further but then he stopped, pressing his lips together. "That--that was a nice gesture."

The knight was surprised by this.

"Although, it would really be great if you would STOP digging through my head." He said, unable to keep from feeling annoyed by that little detail.

Kylo Ren sat up, "If you shared with me at all, general, I would not have to." He replied.

Hux couldn't really argue that point. Still--"I hate opening up, Ren." He replied. "I am not like you. I cannot just wear all my emotions out on my sleeve."

"I am not asking you to." Ren replied, "But something, anything just once in awhile, would be nice."

The general wetted his lips, "Well, now that you know about the balloons, I suppose I will open up about that." He replied, coming into the room. "Pink balloons have always calmed me. I cannot say why." He said. "Just having them at my desk made me feel--good, and dare I say, happy." he replied.

Kylo Ren smiled a little at that, "As was my goal." He replied. "You are far too stressed, general. I merely wished to see you smile for once."

"But why?" Hux wondered. "You never seemed to interested before."

"That was before. But now I--" The knight swallowed a bit. "I care for you." he admitted. "And seeing someone that you care about in constant turmoil is more than a little upsetting."

Hux sighed softly. He was not used to this brand of tenderness. He really didn't know how to respond, and it showed. So he simply met the larger man's eyes again and uttered, "Thank you, Ren."

A small smile pulled at Kylo Ren's face, "Come here, general." He sighed.

The smaller man scoffed softly at the order, but complied anyway. He took off his belt and his uniform shirt and set them aside neatly before climbing into his lover's bed.

Kylo Ren wrapped around him as he usually did, causing small grunts from the general as he tried to get comfortable under the larger man's weight. He sighed and rested his head on the man's chest, eyes closing as he felt the knight's gloved hand running through his hair. 

"You never cease to surprise me, ren." He murmured, much to his lover's delight.

"Anything for you, general."


End file.
